


A Reason To Smile

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees the autograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Smile

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Reason To Smile  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester (Dean Winchester/Dr. Sexy implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam sees the autograph.  
>  **A/N:** Eleventh in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. written for spn_bigpretzel

“Why are you grinning?”

Dean’s grin got bigger. He couldn’t help it. It was just a smile worthy kind of day.

“Come on. Out with it.” A new addition hanging on the wall caught his attention. He turned and shot Dean a look. “Dude, seriously?” Sam lifted the picture off the hook. 

_”To Dean, Dr. Sexy approves.”_

If it were possible Dean’s smile almost split his face. “I had pie with Dr. Sexy.” He didn’t mention the beer. “And it was delicious.” 

Sam scowled darkly. “The pie or Dr. Sexy?”

Dean’s smile widened as he walked out of the room.


End file.
